


Flowercrowns

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, Insults, M/M, More tags to come., Sad-ish, flowercrowns, slight depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:12:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan and alfred are children who don't want to participate from each other but Ivan has to leave america and go back to russia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flowercrowns

**Author's Note:**

> Alfred and Ivan say their goodbyes.

Laying in a field of flowers, two boys looked up into the night sky. The smallest who, of the two, had wheat blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Said boy was laying beside a larger child, who had deep blue eyes that seemed almost a dark shade of violet and platinum colored hair. The larger looked at the blonde with a sad expression,  
"I don't want to go back..." to which the shorter replied  
"Then stay here with me. We can play on this hill as long as you want." the taller laughed at the American boy's innocence. Slipping back into his well hidden accent, the Russian child explained to the other that he was unable to do so.  
"Nyet fredka. I must return with my sisters to help the family. I wish I could stay. It's not as cold here as it is in my home town in Russia. Plus, you are here, not there."  
"Does that mean you have no one to play with back at home vanya?"  
"Da fredka. They are to busy."  
"Then what do you do when you have nothing to do?" Ivan shrugged and said " nothing really. I stay in my room and read or write or do puzzles." Alfred looked at Ivan and plucked a small wild flower from the ground near him. He looked at it for a few seconds then plucked another.  
"That's no fun...how about ok show you something else you can do?"  
"Da, that is fine." Alfred nodded then held up the flowers. Ivan looked at him with confusion and nodded to continue, to which the blonde did. He began knotting the stems together and as he did so, he gently ripped more wild flowers from the grass and wove them into the small wreath he had created. Then he looked up at his russian friend and shortly after making eye contact, he looked around the field.  
"There!" Ivan jolted at the american's sudden outburst but looked over and spotted a small patch of sunflowers amongst the rest. He nodded and got up, he walked over and broke the stems of a few of the blooming yellow flowers before walking back to his friend. He handed alfred the flowers and sat back down, content with watching him weave the flowers. Within a few minutes of studying the smaller but worn down hands do their work, he noticed the hands stop. Ivan looked up at alfred and returned the smile his friend was currently giving him, which he found so enlightening. Alfred gave a quiet laugh then stood up, strode over to the larger boy and placed the flower crown onto ivan's head. He looked at him for a few seconds before his big blue orbs swam with unsched tears. He let out a quiet sob and hugged him. Alfred buried his head into the russian's shoulder, quietly trying not to let the tears fall.  
"I'll miss you vanya..." Ivan hugged back with a tight grip and stroked the blonde's back  
"I'll miss you to fredka. Thankyou for everything. Hopefully I'll see you again da?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan moves back to the town he once lived in when he stayed in america during his childhood. He roams the streets to get a feel of what he missed over the years and in doing so he finds DS the one person he missed the most. But something is slightly off with that smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the previous chapter, they both were around 7 years old. Now they are about 22 or so.

Ivan boarded the plain he was to take back to america. It's been so long since he had step foot on the grounds of a foreign country. Yet, the place he was going to wasn't as foreign as it once was. Ivan took his seat near the window towards the back of the plane, he looked out over the pavement covered field that once held wildflowers, much like one he had visited before.   
Ivan recalled the last thing he saw while in the land of the free, he remembered bright blonde locks, the bluest eyes imaginable and a smile that sent shivers down his spine but managed to brighten his day like the sun after a storm. Ivan was brought out of his thoughts as the flight attendant began going over the importance of safety while flying. Ivan listened well to her instructions but couldn't manage to calm the butterflies in his midsection at the thought of seeing his childhood friend and somewhat love interest once more after so long.   
Once the plane took off, the Russian man nodded off. Within many hours, the plane came to a landing and everyone exited, leaving the foreign man to scurry out once awakening. After picking up his belongings, he left the building and walked to the nearest bus stop, once seated he looked out yet another window, watching the people, cars, and buildings move out of view.   
Ivan arrived at his stop shortly aftef and got off the bus. He wheeled his belongings to the hotel that stood a block from where he was, at an intersection in the outskirts of the old town. Walking down the slightly busy street, Ivan noticed that on the outside, nothing much had changed but the interiors of the stores he had once been in changed drastically. Sighing, Ivan trekked on and entered the hotel. He check in and placed his things in their respectful drawers then looked out the window. It was only then that he noticed the apartment building across the street. The platinum blonde squinted his eyes to get a better look at who was leaning against the window the same floor as him. His eyes widened as he spotted.... him. Alfred F. Jones. The person he loved dearly throughout his life. Just as the taller man was about to open the window and call out to the american, said American took out a small box and brought it to his lips. Once he removed it, he covered his mouth with one hand and flicked on a lighter with the other. Ivan's smile dropped when his old friend took a very long drag only to exhale the toxic smoke, giving a large grin and a wave to a child who had greeted him from below. But something was off. That smile, it wasnt like the ones he remembered. This one seemed almost forced. What happened while Ivan was gone?

**Author's Note:**

> We had to take these tests in school and there was one extended response that I didn't understand so I typed out this little story instead and submitted it. I wrote it down and was told to post it here. I'm most certainly failing my classes 
> 
> Next chapter, should I write how each put up with growing up apart, or should I jump to when they meet again as adults and had changed mentally / physically?


End file.
